3,5-Di-tertiary butyl 4-hydroxyphenyl is disclosed as a moiety in a variety of compounds.
For example, copending U.S. application Ser. No. 395,165 discloses the moiety in its styryl pyrazoles, isoxazoles, isothiazoles, or imidazoles. However, the present compounds differ from this disclosure by the methanone group or the methanone oxime between the 3,5-di-tertiary-4-hydroxyphenyl and each of a thiazolyl, oxazolyl or imidazolyl ring.
Other references disclose compounds combining a 3,5-di-tertiary-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl with various other rings such as thiadiazoles, oxadiazoles or triazoles. See copending U.S. application Ser. No. 07/426,814, which further cites other such combinations. J6 3239-273-A, described in Derwent Abstract Number 88 326016/46, includes an imidazole and phenyl (optionally substituted) bridged by methylene or carbonyl. EP 241-043A shows thiazolyl, oxazolyl, and imidazolyl and phenyl (optionally substituted) bridged by various alkylenyl or alkenylenyl chains interrupted by a C(Z) group where Z is O, S, NOR.sub.3 or NH. An oxazole or imidazole ring is attached by a bond to 3,5-di tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl in J5 8148-858 A, described in Derwent Abstract Number 83-786513/41, or by CO or CHR.sub.5 in EP24-829 of Derwent Abstract Number 19743 D/12. However, such references differ from the present invention in both the heteroaryl ring moiety and the substituent between the heteroaryl ring and the 3,5-di-tertiary-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl moiety. The present invention is limited to rings having two heteroatoms and a methanone or methanone oxime between the rings.
Finally, a very broad generic disclosure relating a heteroaryl and various bridging groups to a phenyl not including a 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl is shown in EP 274-867A of Derwent Abstract Number 88-199351-29.